


when hearts like ours meet

by vifetoile



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: She's corrupting him and he doesn't even want to fight it. A trio of MidLink drabbles.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	when hearts like ours meet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda. Don't own "Ring of Fire," which loaned a lyric to the title of this piece. Enjoy!

She’s corrupting him and he doesn’t even want to fight it. His life is divided into light and shadow, before Midna and after Midna. Before Midna he was a simple farm boy who never spoke a cross word to anyone. After Midna, he bays the moon, he fights for the joy of it. Before her, he had never raised his eyes to the horizon, but she’s given him a thirst for the unknown.

They say that a wild creature must be “broken” before it accepts the harness. But Midna had ridden him bareback, and he had been tame, but she’d made him wild. Had she broken him? Or had she made him whole? 

00

Or maybe she had taken a perfectly whole tool and smeared it with hot pitch to form it into the kind of weapon  _ she  _ needed. Maybe she had looked at her misbegotten creation and said “It is good, tee-hee!” 

Time was Link had hated the very sound of her voice. How she’d mocked him. But now, Link knew he could pay back, bite for bite, with his dear shadow-imp. If he so wished.

He was hers; he was what she had made him;  _ she  _ was what he had made of her. That’s right, the changing went both ways: they had transformed each other. 

00

Who had Midna been, before Zant’s overthrow? She had been a spoiled, strong-willed princess. No crime there. But then Zant had…

What else could she do? She had marched into hell and became the worst version of herself, because nothing less would save her people. A pitiless, covetous fiend. Before Link, she was becoming a hideous imp in soul as well as in body. 

But Link… his blue, unflinching gaze let her hide nothing. His honor, his kindness and humility reached into her warped little heart and healed what had been broken. 

Yes, that’s the key. He’s taming her and she doesn’t even care to fight it. 


End file.
